Ora Jano
Ora Jano - elfka, kanclerz Wielkiego Układu oraz bliska współpracowniczka Arcturusa i Lanedilii Lwowskich. Jest wyjątkowo "żelazną damą", która u swojego steru politycznego ma setki wymiarów i osad w międzywymiarze. Bezwzględna wobec wrogów, surowa, gotowa jest zrobić naprawdę wiele, byle tylko ocalić lub doprowadzić do zwycięstwa wspólnotę jaką włada razem z dynastią wszechmonarszą. Historia Urodzona w prestiżowym rodzie arystokratyczno-burżuazyjnym jest taką samą postacią co z uniwersum Age of Stars. Jednakże tamta była autokratką, która omamiła hasłami demokratycznymi mieszkańców Imperium. Ta z kolei była biznesmenką, a więc jej historia była inna. Urodziła się w wymiarze Age of Stars jako starsza córka szlacheckiej rodziny będącej właścicielami potężnej korporacji przemysłowej, tworzącej rozmaite wyroby metalurgiczne. Kiedy Arcturus Lwowski przybył by ponownie zjednoczyć rozbite ziemie Age of Stars było początkowo nieufne wobec niego. Ostatecznie jednak formując Partię Postępu oraz dostarczając olbrzymich zapasów Imperium i Wspólnocie. W 2013 roku była liderem Partii Postępu i zgłosiła swoją kandydaturę na kanclerza Wspólnoty. Miała wielu rywali, w tym prezes Partii Czarodziejów - Delilę Copperspoon-Kaldwin, zimną polityk dążącą do wzrostu znaczenia magii kosztem technologii. Jano przedstawiała program zrównoważenia technologii i arkanów. Ostatecznie pierwszą turą wyprzedziła Delilę o 3 punkty procentowe, a w drugiej - o 5. Ogłosiła Siedem Reform, w których znalazł się również program reformy gospodarki. Ze względu na genialne ruchy na giełdzie przed zostaniem politykiem udało jej się zmienić sektory w których dominowało rolnictwo w prężnie rozwijające się usługowe regiony. Przed i w czasie Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii dowodziła nexusiańskimi siłami w ataku na teren Anarchistycznego Świata, podczas gdy siły pod wodzą wszechmonarchy broniły planety przed Sługami. Zwycięstwo w wojnie przyniosło jej jednak niewielkie poparcie. Wkrótce wybuchła jednak pięcioletnia Wojna Bermudiańska, w trakcie której Ora zyskiwała sporo poparcia po zwycięskich bitwach, ale traciła je gdy tylko zdarzały się jakieś znaczące porażki dla Państw. Właśnie reforma Wspólnoty, Koalicji i sprzymierzonych z nimi Stalkerów w Wielki Układ przyniosła jej największe poparcie. Uzyskała ponad 20 procent głosów w stosunku do poprzedniego roku. Tym samym w 2018 roku uzyskała w pierwszej turze reelekcję. W latach 2023-2038 nie była kanclerzem, musiała zrezygnować, a przy następnej kandydaturze odmówiła. Kanclerzem została jej rywalka, a potem Igor Smith z Sojuszu Socjalistycznego, który musiał posprzątać wiele niepowodzeń po Delili i jej skorumpowanym rządzie, jaki miał zamiar zagarnąć tron. Skazana na dożywocie na planecie Szlisselburg przez wszechmonarchę i Trybunał Stanu. W roku 2050 jest już ponownie kanclerzem po przerwie 2043-2048. Jako że wszechmonarcha jest też liderem Sojuszu Wspólnego Fantazji ma niekiedy większą władzę nad krajem nawet niż on sam. Umiejętności Jano jest charyzmatycznym politykiem i przebiegłą kobietą biznesu. Jej wykształcenie handlowe pozwoliło na niebywały rozwój gospodarczy niegdyś targanych wojną cywilizacji nexusiańskich. Nie ma tak wielkich umiejętności dowodzenia wojskiem i prowadzenia wojny jak na przykład wszechmonarcha, jednak nie oznacza to że się nie stara. Z tego powodu prędzej dowodzić będzie Prezydent Wojny i Obrony Federalnej oraz władca Państw, aniżeli ona. Mimo to wszyscy mają ją za wielką kobietę, która wyniosła wyniszczone wymiary starego Arcyimperium do naprawdę wysokiego poziomu, zmieniając zacofane rolnicze państwa w przemysłowe potęgi, a podupadające przemysłowe kraje w usługowe kolosy, jednocześnie dbając o pozostałe sektory gospodarcze. Ciekawostki *Jano uwielbia Umęczonego Ducha, ulubiony alkohol gangu Bezokich. Za ulubione danie wzięła sobie ostrygi. *Ora uwielbia podróżować, dlatego często można ją spotkać w towarzystwie siostry - Dependencji. Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Postacie (Świat Fantazji) Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Politycy Kategoria:Władcy